


it's all the glory that I bear

by LightningNymph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, M/M, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: Ferdinand nuzzled into Dedue’s neck for a moment before sitting up, stretching out. “Alright, I’m up.”“Would you like me to help you get ready?” Dedue asked as Ferdinand got out of bed.“No, but thank you for offering.” Running his fingers through his hair as he stepped towards the vanity, Ferdinand grimaced as he caught on tangle after tangle. “Actually, would you mind helping me with my hair?”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	it's all the glory that I bear

**Author's Note:**

> **Me:** Aaargh, I don't know what to write, what do I even--  
>  **Discord chat:**
>
>> **Y/N would pleep w/ both Byleths:** I wonder if [Ferdinand] lets his S/O brush [his hair] out in the mornings  
>  **The Devil’s Moisture:** i sure hope so  
>  **Y/N would pleep w/ both Byleths:** I hope there's a fic of that somewhere
> 
> **Me:** ...Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. 

“Good morning.”

Ferdinand hummed in acknowledgement, even as he nestled closer against Dedue. “Good morning.”

“You should be getting up.”

“I will, in a minute.”

“You’ll be late.”

“Well, that’s your fault, then, isn’t it?” Ferdinand asked jokingly, leaning in for a kiss. “You’re just too comfortable.”

Dedue chuckled, stroking Ferdinand’s hair. “It’s my greatest weakness.”

“It’s simply unfair.” Ferdinand nuzzled into Dedue’s neck for a moment before sitting up, stretching out. “Alright, I’m up.”

“Would you like me to help you get ready?” Dedue asked as Ferdinand got out of bed.

“No, but thank you for offering.” Running his fingers through his hair as he stepped towards the vanity, Ferdinand grimaced as he caught on tangle after tangle. “Actually, would you mind helping me with my hair?”

Dedue chuckled, getting to his feet and accepting the offered hairbrush, starting to run it through Ferdinand’s hair.

“Considering how long you’ve had your hair this length, I would expect you to be better at brushing it.”

“I never really planned to have it this long,” Ferdinand noted, closing his eyes. “Besides, you like it. I couldn’t live with myself if I cut it now.”

“I do,” Dedue said, a smile creeping onto his lips. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t learn to take care of it yourself.”

Ferdinand looked at him in the mirror, grinning back. “I am perfectly _capable_ of brushing it myself. It’s simply a lot nicer like this.”

Dedue chuckled, though he kept quietly brushing Ferdinand’s hair in long, hypnotic strokes. After some time, he asked, “Would you like me to braid it?”

“Do you know how?” Ferdinand asked, looking at him in surprise.

“I used to braid my sister’s hair, years ago,” Dedue said, running his fingers through Ferdinand’s hair. “I’m not sure if I remember how, but...”

Ferdinand cleared his throat. “Well, I’d be happy to let you try it on me.”

Dedue hummed in acknowledgement, starting to part three strands of hair at the top of Ferdinand’s head.

Working slowly, he braided it down, picking up new strands of hair to join the plait as he worked. There was the occasional fumble, but after a quick brush through Ferdinand’s hair, he managed to pick it back up every time.

Finally, Dedue tied it off with a ribbon Ferdinand handed him, stepping back. “There.”

Ferdinand turned his head to look at it in the mirror. “It looks so strange,” he said, smiling as he moved over the pronounced ridge of his braid. “It’s usually braided inwards in Fódlan. I like it, though.” Reaching behind him, he took one of Dedue’s hands, kissing the back of it. “Thank you, Dedue.”

Dedue smiled, leaning down to kiss him. “Thank _you_.”


End file.
